To your place then?
by CarbonBlack
Summary: Shino took on a mission. A mission... to get Kiba to take a bath. But, He's going to get more than he bargained for. ShinoxKiba, so, ShounenAi. You have been warned.


Kiba was sprawled in the middle of his family's living room floor, propped up against the mass of fur that was Akamaru, whom had dozed off a while ago. Team 8 had been given the day off, and Kiba had decided to spend it relaxing with his not-so-little dog friend. It was a somewhat gloomy day outside, which meant he and Akamaru were going to stay in. It was late in the morning when Kiba's taller team mate made an un-announced appearance. Shino leaned in the doorframe of the living room for a moment, having been let into the Inuzuka's house by his sister. Kiba didn't take notice of him until he spoke.

" Kiba," Shino stated in his standard monotone voice to get the dozing boy's attention. At hearing his name in the familiar voice, Kiba leaped up and pounced on the other boy, who would have been abel to dodge if he'd cared, and nuzzled into his cheek. Shino had become accustomed to Kiba's affectionate ways, and had long stopped trying to avoid it.

" Ne, Shino, did you miss me so much that you couldn't stand to be away a moment longer?", he joked. Shino shook his head.

" I came on request.", he said shortly. Kiba cocked his head to the side and blinked.

" Request? From who? "

" Your mother."

" ...Was that an attempt at a joke? I gotta tell ya, it wasn't very funny.."

" No, Dog-breath, Your mother asked me to come."

" Oh...Why?"

" She asked me to give you a bath."

" She WHAT!", Kiba yelled. " I can bathe myself, thank you very much! I'm not a puppy!"

" You _can_ bathe yourself. Your mother says you've refused to do so, and asked me to make you."

" You can't make me do anything, Bugfreak! I can take you!"

Shino raised an eyebrow at his short-tempered friend. Kiba pushed himself off the bug ninja and stomped back over to Akamaru, who had been woken by his master's yelling. Shino rolled his eyes behind his ever-present sunglasses. Honestly, Kiba got angry over the stupidest little things. Shino stood, brushing the dog fur off of his clothes.

"Fine."

Kiba blinked.

"... That's it? You're not going to threaten to give me fleas, or drag me, or even argue?" It wouldn't have been the first time Shino had used the threat of a flea infestation to coax Kiba into doing what he wanted. In fact, this was one of the more common threats.

" No," Shino replied, " I had intended to offer that we go to my clan's bath house and keep each other company, but- "

"Let's go!" Kiba cut him off, wearing a large smile and hopping back across the room to throw an arm around his partner's shoulders. " Can Akamaru come? "

"I don't think that- "

" C'mon Akamaru, We're leaving!" The dog stood and wagged his tail with a bark of approval, trotting over to the pair of ninja.

Shino shook his head. He didn't think his family would appreciate the large furry canine in their springs. Then again, they rarely appreciated even Kiba be there. He was usually loud and playful, splashing and laughing and just generally disturbing the peace. But, if that's what it was going to take to get Kiba to take a bath, so be it. He HAD told Tsume he'd get her stubborn son clean, after all.

The Aburame housing wasn't too far away. Kiba cheerfully babbled about whatever happened to pop into his head and left his arm around the other boy's shoulders as they walked, Akamaru padding along on his other side. Kiba had been even more clingy than usual lately. Perhaps because the Aburame heir had finally given in and stopped protesting against it, Shino guessed. He didn't mind it at all anymore, really. It was pleasant enough. The displays had bothered him for a while, simply because he wasn't used to so much contact with another person, but because he trusted his team mate, he had taught himself to stop trying to dodge the hugs and glomps. At some point, he went from simply tolerating it to avoid hurting the Inuzuka's feelings, to enjoying the embraces. He seen no reason to admit this, however, and didn't bother to return the affection. Kiba didn't complain about it, he was thrilled that he was let to dangle off the other boy to his heart's content, where as he knew no one else aside from Hinata would be abel to get away with so much as a hug.

After somewhere around 15 minutes of walking they arrived at their destination. There was no one else in the bath house, Likely due to the time of day, and Shino was thankful for that. He'd rather not deal with unhappy relatives. The boys shed their clothing ( Kiba tossing it off with no care as to where it landed, and Shino folding his carefully and arranging it into a pile), Akamaru leaped into the bath, causing water to spill out over the sides, and Kiba quickly fallowed suit. A corner of Shino's lips quirked up in a small smile and he shook his head, slipping into the water quietly after placing his glasses on top of his pile of clothing. He relaxed and sunk down to his chin in the water, watching the antics of his energetic team mate and his dog. After several minutes of wrestling and playing with Akamaru, Kiba settled down next to Shino with a content grin, the dog having gotten too warm in the water and climbed out, flopping down across the room. The dog-boy leaned against his friend, causing the other boy to shift uncomfortably at the close proximity without any clothing separating them.

" It's nice to spend time together without a bunch of other people around, ain't it?", Kiba murmured in a relaxed tone.

Shino nodded, trying to ignore the slight increase the close contact and low voice of his partner was causing to his heart rate. Kiba nuzzled into the bug-nin's neck, grinning as the other boy's pulse quickened when he slipped his tan arms loosely around the pale waist. It would seem that Shino was reacting a little differently to his simple displays of affection now that there wasn't anything between themselves and eachother's skin. This would be a good time to see how far he could get away with pushing the other boy, whom was secretly his sole love interest, Kiba decided.

"Ne, Shino, What're you thinking about? ", Kiba asked. He felt the other boy tense slightly to the question and grinned to himself..

" Nothing, really.", Shino said shortly in his normal, cool voice, lying though his teeth.

" Oh. Just relaxing, huh?" He questioned further, parting his lips and placing a chaste kiss experimentally to Shino's steadily increasing pulse.

Shino nodded again, swallowing. Was he imagining things, or were Kiba's arms starting to slide lower on his hips? He knew he just felt lips pressed against the tender flesh of his neck..

Kiba took the fact that he wasn't being questioned as a good sign, and gingerly caressed Shino's hip bone with his thumbs, his grin widening when he felt the Aburame's breath hitch. He forced the grin down, and pulled away from Shino's neck to search the boy's eyes in order to make sure he wasn't just making him uncomfortable. Shino shifted again, his team mate's overly intense eyes making him somewhat uncomfortable. There was something in that look he couldn't quite place his finger on, but it made him want to blush. That wasn't something Aburame's do, though, so he forced the excess blood to stay away from his cheeks.

Kiba, not having found much of anything with his eye examination, decided to keep trying his luck. He let one of his hands leave it's position on Shino's hip, brought it up to his cheek and rubbed the bone there gently with his thumb before bringing their lips together. Shino gasped slightly but made no motion to move, nor push the other boy away. It had very quickly become apparent to him that there seemed to be another reason behind Kiba's increased clingyness. Kiba allowed their lips to remain connected for a period of about six seconds, before pulling back and trying to gauge the other boy's reaction. They simply sat there for a moment, Kiba's hand still on Shino's cheek, faces mere inches apart, staring. After a pause of eight agonizing seconds, Shino leaned in slowly, pressing his lips against Kiba's in an inexperienced kiss.Kiba barely held back his grin, instead deciding to deepen the kiss as Shino's hands cautiously found their way around the other boy's waist. It wasn't long before Shino got the hang of things, and the kiss became rather passionate, their fingers grasping at eachother, Kiba's on Shino's shoulders and Shino's at Kiba's waist. When their mouths broke apart, both in need of oxygen, they were panting somewhat and their lips were kiss swollen.

"..Wow, Shino..." Kiba gasped breathlessly, his cheeks pleasantly flushed. Shino nodded.

" That was-"

"Great! " Kiba cut him off, having apparently caught his breath. " Damn, you learn fast.."

Shino nodded again, his lips quirking into a small smile. " Yes. I'm not getting you any more clean, however. "

Kiba grinned mischievously and brought his lips to Shino's ear. " How about you get me more dirty first? ", he whispered in a husky tone.

__

;**:Cut out for younger readers:**;

After getting all nice and clean, Shino and Kiba decided to head back to Kiba's house for the rest of the afternoon. They strolled along at a leisurely pace to avoid causing any unneeded discomfort for Kiba, whom was still somewhat sore from the two ninja's activities, with their fingers intertwined, Akamaru walking directly in front of them.

" Hey, Shino, " Kiba questioned after a couple minutes of walking. He was considerably calmer than he had been earlier this morning, having spent a good amount of energy since then, and had allowed their walk to remain pleasantly silent until then. After a second's pause, he continued, " This makes us an item, right? A couple, I mean."

" No. " Shino answered simply without hesitation. Kiba stopped dead in his tracks, causing Shino to halt as well due to their fingers being tangled together. Akamaru, sensing his master's distress, stopped and turned around, cocking his head slightly to the side.

" ...No? What the hell do you mean, 'no'! " Kiba's tone of voice was raising very quickly, and he snatched his hand away from the other boy. " You can NOT tell me that-"

Kiba was interrupted by Shino's index finger on his lips. He stopped talking, assuming there was a good reason, but glared daggers at the bug user. Shino shook his head and his lips pulled into a small smile for the third time that day (probably a record).

" That _was_ an attempt at a joke, " He informed his new lover, " No need to make a scene. " He removed his finger from Kiba's lips.

" Geez, Shino.. You're horrible at jokes. " He donned a wide grin anyway, and slipped his hand back into the other boy's.

Upon arriving back at Kiba's house, the two lounged around in the Inuzuka's living room with numerous dogs laying around randomly on the furniture and floors, chatting idly and occasionally exchanging chaste kisses until Hana, Kiba's older sister, waltzed into the living room in the early evening..

"Hey, boys." She said as she entered the room, patting several puppies on her way over to the couch where the two were currently engaged in sitting. "How was your day?

Kiba grinned like a kid who had won a teddybear at a fair. " It was great, Nee-chan."

Hana turned to Shino. " I smell you managed to get him to take a bath, like Mom asked."

Shino nodded the affirmative.

Hana smiled and went to leave the room, heading upstairs, and stopped in the doorway. " By the way.. I think you two should stay at Aburame-kun's home for the night."

Kiba blinked and Shino returned his attention to the elder Inuzuka. " Ano? Why's that, Hana?", Kiba asked.

" Because, unlike our Mother, Shino's parents wont be abel to smell the sex under that honeysuckle bodywash." She grinned at the two boys and waved before trotting up the stairs.

The two boys turned and looked at eachother, Kiba with a faint blush.

"... To your place, then?" Kiba asked.

Shino was already getting up off the couch.


End file.
